Because You're You
by Ladywilde
Summary: Daisy and Mason oneshot, Mason comforts a very sad Daisy which leads to one or two truths.


Because Your You

_Mason comforts a very sad Daisy, which leads to one or two truths for starters…_

_Note: This is technically a one shot but if people like it…I might expand it in the future._

_Reviews… Please leave one. I am addicted and I need them. Thanks._

It started off as a typical evening for Mason. He was going to go home after his reap, order a pizza, and lie on the couch and drink till he passed out. It was a Tuesday evening and it was starting off as any other.

He figured George and Daisy – his roommates or whatever you called them. The 'ass pain twins' were more like it, wouldn't be home for a while. George said something about having a late reap and Daisy who knew what or better who Daisy was out doing at the moment.

The thought like it always did set a fireball of unwanted jealousy and bitterness right for the gut.

Those two did whole heartily take the cake for world's most annoying duo.

"_What have I told you about walking around the house naked!"_

"_Christ, Mason…can you please put the fucking seat down, once in a blue fucking moon!"_

On and fucking on they droned.

Girls… he was sick of them.

Well, okay not exactly sick of them. The truth was he loved both the girls he lived with… though George was like a little sister to him. True, she could be a whiny know it all but she was also one of the funniest people, he had ever met. He got a big kick out of her ballsy, fuck you attitude.

Daisy, well, were would he even begin when it came to Daisy.

She had the most beautiful skin. She had a great body. She had these beautiful blue eyes that could sear your insides with one glance.

She was self centered, vain and artificial.

She was also the love of his life… all sixty plus years of it and she drove him absolutely and without question, compeletely ape shit.

God! He wanted her and loved her…

But, she wouldn't give him an inch. He was at his wits end when it came to her.

He opened the door to the house and found Daisy lying on the couch. She was sobbing, her head turned into a pillow and her body curled up in a fetal position. It took him several seconds to digest just what it was that he was seeing and then when it dawned on him, that it was Daisy, his beautiful Daisy laying there sobbing like her poor heart was breaking. He turned and closed the door, the sound of which startled Daisy, who sat up with a start.

Her face was streaked with make up and tears and her lips were quivering. Despite that she looked simply incredible.

He had never seen this side of her before and he didn't know what to do.

"What is it, Daisy, what's the matter?" He asked her.

She shook her head and ran an awkward hand through her tousled hair. She seemed embarrassed.

"It's nothing," she said, sniffling back tears.

He was at her side in a second, he sat next to her but she was pulling away from him. She looked ready to run.

"I –I…tell me what's wrong, please," he insisted and she looked at him and then thinking it over, shook her head.

"It really is nothing," she protested rather lamely, "Now, how was your day?"

"Now, I know something is wrong," he said.

"Nothing –"

"There must be – you are never this nice to me."

His words seemed to affect her in some small way, her eyes got big and her lip began to tremble even more.

"Oh please, Daisy."

"I am not a very nice person, am I?" she asked and her voice was so faint, a whisper.

"Nice, hell you are more then nice Daisy… your wonderful… your…"

He didn't think there were enough adjectives in the world for him to describe just how amazing she was to him.

"Yeah, but I am also a mean, selfish bitch… you of all people should know that, Mason."

There was a hard edge to her tone but he saw through it, saw pain lodged deep in her eyes, sorrow etched in the line of her lips. The way she held herself now, so straight shouldered as if she had the entire world balanced there.

"No, you're not that…"

She started crying again and he reached for her, he wanted to hold her in the worst way. He wanted… God! He wanted her so much sometimes that it was beginning to feel like a penance of some sort.

How could she not know just how very much she meant to him?

She waved her hands warding him off.

"Don't… don't touch me, Mason… I am an awful person, I am …honest…"

He made another move to get her in his arms but she slid from his reach and stood up.

"Why are you trying to touch me?" she shouted at him and he was taken aback. He had just wanted to comfort her, nothing more.

"Your like all the rest, you don't care about me… it's my body, my face… how could you honestly care about me…I…"

He jumped to his feet and faced her, this lovely woman with the ruined make-up, tears streaming down her face and her mouth ugly and mean.

It didn't matter, he knew who she was… he had seen the sweet side of her and knew it was there, hiding. She was like him, keeping everything inward and well, tonight…tonight she was letting it all out and he had decided to join her.

"Goddamn it, Daisy…I fucking love you… you…not your body…not your face…but, you."

She just stood there, facing him… their eyes firmly locked.

"What do you love about me?" she asked in a small voice.

Christ! What a fucking question? What didn't he love?

"I love all of it… I love the way you yammer on and on about the most inane bull shit on face of this whole shitty planet and make it sound like the most incredible thing, I love the way you…look when you don't think any one is watching you… when you are quiet and thoughtful, when…you're wit, your laugh, your sweetness… which everyone assumes is a fucking act… but, I know better…"

He paused, coming up for air…realizing that he was shouting all this at her and she was just standing there watching him.

"I love the fact that no matter how much you hurt me, kill me and make me feel small and ridiculous, there is no other woman on earth, I want to share this shitty life with…"

A slow smile crept over her lips; hung there a moment and she sniffled, wiped at her tears and nodded.

"That is the nicest thing anyone… do you mean it," she asked shyly.

"Yes, yes I mean it…can't you tell?"

Her voice was quiet, " I can tell…"

He stepped towards her and reached over and touched her face, slowly and very gently.

"I am a bum Daisy…a loser and a drunk but I do know that you are one in a million…and I love you."

"I have been so awful to you," she whispered and he sighed and brought his face close to hers.

He tilted his forehead to hers and she let him.

They paused, catching their breath.

She kissed him, it was a slow hot burn of a kiss and a sob caught in her throat as she felt tender hands reach around her and pull her to him.

He kissed her deeper and she allowed it.

The tears still coming but now … it felt like release, a purpose.

He pulled back and turned his head into her neck but he didn't let her go, just held her tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…this is unreal," he responded and pulled back slightly and looked at her and she nodded.

"I know…"

"Were is this going?"  
"I don't know," she said as truthfully as she could.

He nodded and released her, stepped back and she saw that he was crying. He held up a hand as she came towards him and she stopped.

"Mason."

"I'm sorry Daisy…I wanted this for so long and now I am just …I don't want…some weirdness, you know…if we, if we…then what then, what happens then?"

She shook her head, embarrassed.

"I don't know…I guess one of two things happens."  
"Which are?"  
"We fall in love or we spend the rest of our time here ignoring one another."

"I don't see you doing the first thing," he said and his eyes seemed so sad, so lost.

She reached over and touched his face; her voice was very soft when she spoke again.

"I do," she said and he looked up at her, sighed.

"Is that some kind of joke, are you trying to make me feel like less of a schmuck?"  
"No, I mean yes… I want you to believe me, I mean it."

He was startled by the urgency in her beautiful eyes, the sincerity in her voice and he didn't know what else to do so he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her long and deep.

"I guess will find out," he said.

"I guess we will," she replied.


End file.
